Cigarrillo
by Krait
Summary: REESCRITO: Matt esperaba ver a L. Pero esta vez conoció a Wedy. No se esperaba que le ofreciera un cigarrillo. Matt x Wedy One-Shot


NOTA: DEATH NOTE NO ME PERTENECE

**NOTA:**** DEATH NOTE NO ME PERTENECE.**

**--**

Tenía que ser una confusión. Roger _tenía_ que haberse equivocado. Matt estaba seguro de que era una confusión.

"¿L quiere verte a _ti_?" Mello le susurró a su amigo pelirrojo. Se notaba claramente el tono celoso en su voz.

"Por favor Matt, ve rápido. L no puede esperar." Roger dijo mientras miraba su reloj. El pelirrojo parpadeó algunas veces. Observó a Mello por un instante. El rubio estaba con el ceño fruncido. Matt volteó su cabeza y observó a Near por un momento. El albino solo jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. No se molestó en mirar al chico confuso. Matt tosió y se levantó, sintiéndose muy incómodo.

"Este… ya. Yo voy." dijo el tercer candidato para reemplazar a L en el futuro.

Caminó rápidamente fuera de la sala y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde L se encontraba.

No había tardado mucho en llegar. Pero cuando se acercó a la puerta, arregló su cabello, limpió sus gafas, sacudió su camisa y aclaró su garganta. Tenía que estar presentable. Después de todo, iba a ver a L, el detective más famoso de todo el mundo.

Lentamente, Matt empujó la puerta hasta que ya estaba suficientemente abierta para que el chico entrara. Empujó unos mechones rojos fuera de su rostro y entró a la habitación rápidamente.

"¿L? Perdón por llegar tar-"

Matt vió que L no estaba. Pero en una de las sillas estaba ocupada por una mujer que Matt nunca había visto antes. La mujer hizo que su banco rotara para ver quién era el "intruso".

La mujer era rubia. Su cabello llegaba hasta sus hombros, y estaba peinado para un lado. No se podía ver sus ojos debido a las grandes gafas negras que traía puesta.

Sus labios eran rojos. Era delgada, pero su ropa era algo exagerada. Un abrigo largo de piel (falsa) de tigre y un gorro ruso. La mujer estaba puesta unas mallas púrpuras y unos tacones verdes y altos. Entre sus dedos, tenía un cigarrillo que parecía estar recién encendido.

La mujer miró a Matt fijamente (o al menos, el supuso).

"¿Y tu quién eres?" la rubia le preguntó, llevándose su cigarrillo a la boca. Después de un segundo, expulsó el humo que había inhalado.

"Matt. Me llamo Matt." dijo dicho joven. Su tono de voz sonó un poco sorprendido.

"¿Matt, eh? Que bonito. Me llamo Wedy." dijo la mujer con una voz vacía. Y repitió la secuencia con su cigarrillo.

Matt inhaló un poco del humo y después de cubrió la nariz. Detestaba el olor del humo. Y del tabaco.

Wedy lo miró. La mujer sacó la caja de su bolso y la extendió hacia Matt.

"¿Quieres?" le preguntó con un tono neutro.

"No fumo." Matt le respondió.

"Como quieras." Wedy dijo.

Todo estaba en silencio. L no estaba y no parecía que iba a venir. Matt se cansó de estar parado así que agarró una silla y se sentó a lado de Wedy sin mirarla. El humo llenó la nariz del pelirrojo y este se disgustó. Detestaba el olor de cigarrillo terriblemente. No podía entender porqué la gente fumaba. Y lo que no podía entender, era el por qué a las _mujeres_ les atraía el tabaco. Para Matt, las mujeres no fumaban y no bebían licor. Para Matt, las mujeres eran seres refinados y educados. Y que no tenían que tener tales hábitos. Matt miró a Wedy de reojo. Esta mujer era muy seria y callada. No era como las chicas del orfanato que reían y hablaban de cualquier cosa que se les venía a la mente.

"_Esta si que es rara…"_ Mail Jeevas pensó. Obviamente, no iba a decir eso en voz alta. Si la mujer se enojaba, a Matt le iba a ir muy mal. Y había hecho que una de las chicas se enoje con él (aunque toda la culpa la tenía Mello) y… Bueno, ya llegó a conocer la parte de su cuerpo que más le dolía si se le aplicaba mucha presión.

Matt miró al reloj de la pared. Ya habían pasado treinta minutos desde que él llegó a la habitación y L no llegaba. El chico se decepcionó. El admiraba mucho a L por su inteligencia y grandeza. Pero que el mejor detective del mundo no respete el tiempo de los demás… Eso era mata expectativas.

"Eres lindo, niño" Wedy dijo. Matt parpadeó y miró a la mujer y observó que ya había de acabado su cigarrillo.

"¿Disculpe?"

"Que eres un niño lindo." la rubia le repitió. Matt sintió que su cara se puso un poco cálida.

"Eres tolerante," la mujer continuó "y educado. No como el rubiecito y el pálido."

El tercero parpadeó.

"¿Ya… ya conoció a Mello y a Near?" le preguntó.

"Sí." Wedy continuó "Tristemente sí. El rubio reclamaba mucho. Y el blanquito no hablaba. ¡Ni siquiera me saludó!"

Matt se aguantó la sonrisa. No creía que Wedy iba a quejarse de algo tan repentinamente. Pero ella tenía razón. Mello era muy quejumbroso. Y Near era excesivamente reservado. La sonrisa del tercero se extendió un poco.

"Pero" Wedy dijo haciendo que Matt la mirara "Me haces sentir como una anciana."

Mail se sorprendió de lo último que dijo la mujer. ¿Acaso le dijo algo malo?

"Quiero que me dejes de tratar de 'usted', Matt"

"Pero…"

Wedy lo miró y acercó su cara a la de Matt. El pelirrojo podía oler el aroma de tabaco aún.

"Sé que no te gustó que fume. Y se que crees que soy rara. Rara en comparación de tus amiguitas en este sitio, claro."

Matt quedó anonadado. Miró a ambos lados de reojo y trató de olvidar que Wedy estaba muy cerca de su rostro. Sintió su nuca humedecida. Finalmente decidió mirar a la rubia que estaba al frente.

"¿Cómo se dio cuenta?" le preguntó con un tono de insolencia a la mujer que estaba solo a dos pulgadas de distancia de su cara. Matt juró que podía ver un par de ojos a través de las gafas oscuras.

El chico sabía que la mujer se iba a molestar.

"Eres muy predecible." Wedy le respondió "Serás un mal detective si sigues así."

Matt frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Tenía que ser educado.

"En realidad, no creo que llegues a ser un detective si sigues siendo así de predecible. Parece que te quedarás aquí para siempre." Wedy le dijo, acercándose más. Una sonrisa con malicia se le apareció.

"Ya veo porque te pusieron en tercer lugar. Pero si fuese por mi cuenta, tu estarías en… el último."

Matt no se aguantó más. No le gustaba que la gente lo calificara como un perdedor. Puso sus manos en su silla y se impulsó para adelante. Y sus labios se conectaron con los de Wedy.

Ninguno de ellos contaba con eso. Pero Matt no iba a retroceder ahora. Wedy quería algo fuera de lo común. Fuera de lo común tendrá.

Después de un rato, Matt se retiró, enojado y rojo.

"¡Déjame decirte que besas muy mal, _Wedy_!"

La rubia parpadeó detrás de sus gafas.

"Y la razón de que yo esté en tercer lugar para reemplazar a L en el futuro es porque mis notas no son altas como las de Near y Mello y ¡**no** es porque sea predecible!"

Hubo un silencio. Matt sentía que tenía que retractarse, pero no lo hizo. Le iba a demostrar a esta mujer que el podía ser menos obvio.

Wedy lo observó. Y sonrío otra vez.

"¿Quieres un cigarrillo?"

Y esta vez, Matt aceptó.

Lo que el pelirrojo nunca supo, fue que L instaló cámaras en la sala de espera y que los grabó de principio a fin.


End file.
